Cullen Family Terminator Style
by BaDRomanceGaGaKOL
Summary: They were massive machines.They could destroy anything like it was nothing.We all thought the humans were dead. We were all scared, the guys tried to hide it but we all new.We didn't know if they were stronger than us.Review me!
1. Perfect Day Of the End of the World?

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Terminator I just wish I do.

45 seconds before it hit Earth

Edwards Point of View

All I heard was all the humans screams of terror and Alice shouting " I didn't see it coming." I ran down stairs to see everyone staring up at the sky. That is how everything started. That is when I saw it fall down on Earth.

6 hours and 42 minutes before it hit Earth

Alice's Point of View

It was sunny outside, so we couldn't go out anywhere. but we could still watch movies and play games. Bella and Emmet kept on wrestling. Emmet will never give up. We played Loaded Questions, Taboo and Monopoly. That took up at least two hours because Emmet kept on complaining and saying that we were cheating. We watched allot of movies like The Dark Night, 10 things I Hate About You and Casanova. ( Just going to say that the movies weren't long ) By the time we were done it was 12:42 and it was weird because I heard allot of "what is that" and "cool". I had this weird feeling that something was going and something told me to look outside. And when I did I saw what everyone was so amazed about. It was huge and it was coming down really fast. I didn't even realize it but I was screaming " I didn't see it coming " and everyone was in the kitchen staring at it to. I didn't now what it was, I mean it couldn't hurt my family could it ? But the humans didn't say anything about letting a thing land in Forks. Now that I look at it, it looks like a bomb a massive bomb that looks like it can detonate anything immortals and mortals. I didn't know what it was and where it came from which made me fear. That's when I saw the light, the light even made me look away because it was so bright. I looked up quickly to catch a glance of the beautiful evergreens of Forks burning into ash it engulfed the forest like it was just a mere tree. And the fire was moving quickly toward us.....

When It Hit Earth

Bella's Point of View

The ground shuddered when the bomb hit. We stood their kind of looking because it was so bright. In the background I could hear CNN person saying that there has been Edward's yelling broke my train of thought. "We need to leave know" he said. then it dawned on everybody that the fire was coming straight toward us so they sprang into action. I shoved any cloths in my bag. We all took about ten seconds...

**I don't know if all this stuff about Terminator is true but it sounds good to me. **


	2. The First Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Terminator

Edwards Point of View

We had to go down into the sewers because that was the only place that seemed safe. We all tried to comfort each other by saying it will get better but we could all hear the screams of the humans we could all smell the blood. We've only seen a glimpse of those things but that was enough to make us scared or if not that terrified. There were made of this kind of material that could withstand anything. Maybe even us ? They were robots, robots that were made to kill and take over. When I read their minds they were just thinking of domination and killing. We sloshed through the sewers for hours. Bella couldn't stop shaking, she was so terrified of those things. I picked her up and held her tightly in my arms and started singing her lullaby. After a while we usually stopped. We were probably between the border of Organ and California. Everybody was hungry and tried to hide it. Then Bella said "Edward when are we going to get out of here" she said quietly. I looked down at her face. She was hungry. I looked at her with a soft expression and told her " I don't know sweetie." Then I heard peoples voices. They were looking for people. For survivors. As we walked closer they started to walk faster. That was odd. When we turned the corner to see who was approaching we all stopped dead in our tracks. Their those monsters were a foot away from us....

Bella's Point of View

we've been walking around in the sewers for hours. I given up trying to even breath now. No one has said anything except for " I will get better" But how will it get better ? Are we going to get out of here. how long can we act like we can't hear those screams we can't smell that.

.


	3. Decisions

This is where the story gets good at least this is my favorite part...read on..

I don't own Twilight or Terminator

Bella's Point of View

They slowly put there guns down they looked tough there was this boy about seventeen or eighteen, handsome but he looked like he'd been through allot his hair was a chocolate brown that matched his eyes. There was also this man he looked like maybe.... his uncle. He had black hair and his eyes went on forever. The women were totally different. The mom, I guessed had dark dark brown and the.. daughter had light brown hair. Then the mom said " I'm Sarah and this is my daughter Camren my son John and my.. friend Derek. If your planning of going that way that is death road so if you rather live follow us." I was the one who started following first I'm Bella and this is Edward my boy-best friend and this is his family. And... well.. did you actually see them" my voice getting quite as I said this. They stopped walking John turned to me looked at me and then looked down. He took a deep breath and said " Yes we saw them." Then they started walking faster again. "Are they stronger? how strong are they?" Camren answered this time, " Their stronger than anything I've ever seen they can squish steel like it was Play dough." I looked back at my family with a scared expression and walked in front of them and grabbed a gun from someone. I walked ahead of everyone asking questions. " Are they following us" they all answered in unison, " Yes." That is when I heard it the sloshing of feet just a little while away. I whirled toward the sound and whispered " It's coming right behind us" they all turned slowly. I looked around trying to find somewhere we can hide my eye caught another sewage line " Get in I demanded" They quickly got in and started scurrying their way onto the other side. That is when I saw them. I stopped dead in my tracks in fear. They were massive and looked terrifying my power was probably not even compared to those things steel or whatever kind of material hands. I whimpered in fear. Their-it's eyes were red deep bloody red and its body was not constructed like a man it was constructed like a robot, a massive evil creature staring me right in my face. That's when I knew if I went over there with my family they'd see where they were and kill them. I couldn't live with that knowing that my family would die because of me and I wasn't going to test out if they were stronger than us with my family, no never. And so the words that I would say right know, would put me in the position that I would never want to be in, I would only do this for my family." Go before they see you, I'll find you guys don't worry I'll give you ten seconds to go only ten seconds" I said this in barely a whisper but I could tell that the humans heard it. I counted in my head _one, two, three, four, five _they were moving closer and so I started counting in a rush I could hear the retreating feet, all of them. _six, seven, eight, nine, ten _and I ran but only until I remembered why I stayed in the first place. I could hear their feet just a foot behind me and when one of them were close enough by me I launched myself at it and.....

Edwards Point of View

I could hear Bella's whimpers and I was going to shove her into this place but Emmet held me back and covered my mouth. Then I read Alice's mind, _She's going to see if their stronger than her _I growled and whimpered at that while struggling pointlessly in Emmet's grasp.

_Edward if they see her come in here she's is gong to have to fight them anyways she the strongest of us all you know that. Have faith in her, Edward have faith._

And I watched in horror as those things past us by to go and track down Bella. That's when I started to sob quietly. Emmet let me go and Esme hugged me. " We must go on they'll come back over here to see if there's any survivors" it was an unfamiliar voice. When I looked up to see who had said this I saw Derek. " She's coming back we can't leave her here" Derek looked at me sadly and then spoke again, "'Our life's a stage, a comedy: either learn to play and take it lightly, or bear its troubles patiently.''' Everyone looked at him with trust in their eyes and went on. I looked back and forth between the gateway out of this hell and to my precious angel. That's when Alice had a vision. It was Bella....**  
**

quote by Derek is by **Palladas**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight or Terminator

Bella's Point of View

I swung my hand back and was about to fling it forward when a pair of stone cold steel hands grabbed my arms, well at least steel to me. They weren't hands, they were those things hands, the monsters hands. I attempted to move them when something struck my face and stomach repeatedly until I fell to the sewer floor. My head and stomach was throbbing painfully. It toke me about a second to right myself. I stood up quickly ignoring the throb and thought quickly of another plan. I could ram them. And before I could even finish the plan over in my brain My hard chest met its cold one and he went flying through the air. I looked at the one closest to me and just saw the face of a killer that might kill my family and friends. Anger and hatred pulsed through me and I proceeded on doing the same to the rest of them. They started to twitch a little on the sewer floor. There was my chance. I started tearing them apart, they were hard to rip though. Maybe they had the same strength then us but I could take them on I could keep them away from Edward and my family. I trudged through the disgusting water. I was covered in..... well I think you know what I was covered in. My hair was dirty and smelled. I just wanted to get away from them. Not to see their bloody red eyes to look at their steel faces to feel their freezing hands striking my face and stomach. I shuddered. I didn't know were I was walking until I could smell Edwards sweet scent. I was back at the tunnel that I left my husband, the love of my existence. I stepped through the tunnel quickly. I followed his scent and followed and followed it. I must have been following his scent for at least a day. And then all of a sudden I couldn't smell him anymore.

Alice's Point of View

I couldn't see what those things were planning to do to her. All I saw was Bella being struck repeatedly by them. And that was all I saw. I made sure Edward didn't see that. He keeps on wanting to go back but and get her and crying but we keep on making Emmet restrain him. I keep on debating on whether to go. But..... I also saw Bella walking through the sewers and she looked distant but not hurt. I mean she'd know where we were right. Camren interrupted my thoughts. She said " There's a secret tunnel right here" as she opened a secret passage way. I was to busy to care how she knew that. Why did you have to do this to us Bella, why.

Camren Point of View

All of the Cullen's are worried about this Bella. Especially Edward. I can hear his cry's. We are on the path that I was instructed to go. There's something different about the Cullen's. Their always more alert than all the other humans. They always try to control their emotions and when one of them bumped into me I could feel that their skin was cold. Maybe their my kind....

Sarah Point of View

I feel bad Bella had to leave and maybe she might die. But that's what happens in life, people die. And sometimes you have to take one for the team. If she would've came with us they would have killed John and everything would be over. Human existence would be over. and so if she ever comes back I owe her anything. She saved us all and her husband had to deal with it.

Emmet's Point of View.

Edward was a wreck he would just follow us and say he was going to go after her. But the look on Alice's face made me think that wasn't a good idea. So I pretty much had to restrain Edward twenty-four seven. Bella could have been killed by those vile creatures. I wanted to ask Alice what was happening but I couldn't ask her anything not with Edward around.

Please give me feedback on how to improve the story or who's point of view to write.

Please Review


End file.
